ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
King Joe
is an alien robot created by the Alien Pedan, from the TV series, Ultraseven. It appeared in episodes 14 and 15. Subtitles: * * *Ultraman Max: *Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar: History Ultraseven Appearing first in the form of four ships, King Joe was sent by the Alien Pedan as their main weapon to conquer Earth. The four ships first appeared attacking and destroying a submarine as they alerted an SOS to the Ultra Garrison came. Before the Ultra Garrison arrived (along with a mysterious woman in tow, who would soon be revealed to be working for the Pedan Aliens) went onto the harbor, they were too late.The four ships then arrived at a U.N. Embassy, where they soon rejoined to reveal King Joe's true form. Even with hidden gun turrets beneath the embassy, nothing could damage King Joe. Ultraseven soon arrived to do battle with the robot, but King Joe's Pedantic Armor proved to be far more powerful than anticipated, with nothing Ultraseven could do stop him. Soon Ultraseven was pinned to the ground and received crippling palm slams by King Joe until Ultraseven fell seemingly unconscious. However as the robot's back was turned, the hero lunged forward and knocked King Joe down. Incapable of getting back up again, King Joe turned back into the four ships and fled with Ultraseven following it. It was then revealed that the reason for King Joe's attack on the Embassy was due to a scientist whom had found a chemical that is highly reactive with Pedantic Armor, which also explained why the Pedan Aliens have come to Earth as well. The Pedan Aliens erasing Dorothy's memories to prevent the Ultra Garrison from creating the special chemical. King Joe later returned, arriving in Kobe Bay where it wrecked havoc on local oil tankers. The Ultra Garrison came to the scene, but after nothing seemed to phase him, Dan turned into Ultraseven once again. Again King Joe proved his great strength despite Ultraseven's maneuverability. However once the Ultra Garrison loaded the special chemical into a missile launcher, it was fired at King Joe, short-circuiting the robot. King Joe fell in the harbor and self-destructed, its masters' ship arose out of his wreckage only to be destroyed by Seven's Wide Shot. Trivia *Originally, King Joe's assembly from the ships would be more complex and make for more body parts, but due to technology at the time, this was too hard to make and so King Joe's 4-ship separation ability was made. *King Joe was one of the monsters/aliens seen in one of the stock footages of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *King Joe's original design was to call for its upper body to be bigger, but due to the bulkiness of the suit it was toned down. This design would later be used for the Manga Sofubi toy line. *This episode was later featured in episode 56 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Defeat King Joe! Westward, Ultra Garrison!!". *King Joe was originally named after [[Tetsuo Kinjo|Tetsuo Kinjo]], the head writer for the early entries in the Ultra Series. *In Ultraman Taro, after Taro defeats Re-Eleking, the monster's unknown controller remarks how he regretted not reviving King Joe. *In the TNT dub, King Joe is called the "Monster Rodan Robot", to accommodate the Alien Pedans' name change to the "Rodanians". Heisei Ultraseven King Joe reappeared in the Ultraseven: The Final Chapters series in "The Imitated Man," as . Here humans rebuilt the machine from the remains of the original King Joe to be used for Earth's protection or a weapon. However the robot eventually went on a rampage as its original programming still remained in effect. The Ultra Garrison was called in to face it but their weapons were useless against its armor. Dan was forced to transform into Ultraseven and face the machine again. While he put up a better fight than last time, Seven was again eventually being manhandled by the machine. At one point Seven fell on a building with the robot on top of him. Seven struggled to protect himself as the robot attempted to crush his head. Thanks to the Ultra Garrison's distraction, Seven was able to get out of that pinch. In the end Seven destroyed the rebuilt King Joe by hammering the same spot over and over again with the Eye Slugger, finally tearing through and destroying it, but breaking a piece off the Eye Slugger. Trivia *Suit actor: Koichi Toshima *This episode was later featured in episode 92 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Revive! King Joe! Ultraseven's Decisive battle!". Ultraman Max King Joe reappeared in episode 14 of the series Ultraman Max. After Zetton was destroyed by Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon, Alien Zetton sent for the "Four Fighters" to deal with Ultraman Max, quickly to be revealed as the ships that make King Joe. It first arrived as its ship forms and disguised himself as a 7-foot creation for one of Kaito's friends that was showing off the robot to a preschool. The next day, King Joe returned to his true master's orders as the four ships took off to attack Japan. King Joe easily out did DASH and every futile assault they made on him. Once the ships combined, Natty (a brainwashed servant being controlled by Alien Zetton and friend of Kaito) began piloting King Joe herself to cause havoc. Kaito turned into Ultraman Max to stop the alien robot, but King Joe's separation ability and sturdy armor made the fight difficult for Max. Eventually, Max was forced to use the Max Galaxy to weaken King Joe in order to release Natty from inside. Once she was safe and rescued, Max destroyed King Joe with the Maxium Cannon. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle King Joe reappeared throughout the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as . In this series, a King Joe appears as an upgraded former version of himself known as "King Joe Black", a black version of his former self who is also given a powerful cannon arm attachment that replaces his right hand. Unfortunately, this King Joe Black went berserk and came to the planet Boris. Throughout the series it serves as a secondary antagonist, killing several roaming monsters (Angross, Gromite, Lunaticks, and Saramandora) on the planet before finally confronting Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Even Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) combined powers could not scratch King Joe Black's armor and they were forced to retreat before taking anymore serious damage. He returns during the series finale, interrupting the final battle between Kate's Zetton and Rei's Gomora, fighting Zetton to a standstill. However after Rei turns into Reimon and Gomora powers up into EX Gomora, King Joe Black is impaled by EX Gomora's tail, crippling the robot for the rest of the fight. King Joe Black returns to try and stop the Pendragon from escaping the planet but Ultraman, (who was revived by Rei) attacks him, surprisingly slices off his arm with rather ease despite it's notorius defense and dragged him down to the planet as it is destroyed by the manmade artificial sun (flashback to ''Ultraman Dyna'''s man-made sun). Trivia *Kate dubbed this robot as . *His fight against Zetton and Gomora was referenced by the Spark Doll Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 16. *The King Joe suit from Ultraman Max was reused and modified into this version of King Joe. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey King Joe Black returned in episodes 10 and 11 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, King Joe Blacks appear as Mass Production Models. It is revealed that the King Joe Black from the previous series was but one of an entire army of King Joe Blacks, whom serve as soldiers to the Alien Pedan, whom have arrived on Planet Hammer. It is also revealed that the reason for King Joe Black's attack against Rei and Kate was due to the Alien Pedan's desire to wipe out all Reionyxs. Much like the previous King Joe Black's role, King Joe Blacks are sent this time by the Alien Pedan (known throughout the series as the "Reionics Hunters") to exterminate monsters that belong to Reilbloods. One is seen killing Alien Hook's Re-Dorako, and Alien Zetton's Telesdon. Another was summoned to deal with Rei, who uses Gomora to face the robot. At first Gomora's attacks again seemed useless against King Joe Black until he turned into Reionic Burst Gomora. Now able to control the power, Reionic Burst Gomora had no trouble destroying the King Joe Black. Another one would be summoned to attack Grande but his Red King was summoned and King Joe Black was quickly destroyed. Eventually, the Reionyx Hunters capture the ZAP SPACY crew and reveal themselves to be the Alien Pedan, as well as their desire on wiping out all Reionyxs. Summoning an army of King Joe Blacks (as well as the unique model of King Joe Scarlet,) Gomora (as well as Litra and Miclas) were sent to uselessly fight off against the armies of the coming King Joes. As it seemed the numbers and the tide of battle was in favor of the endless King Joe army, one of the Pedan Aliens, Dail managed to use his last bit of strength to free the ZAP SPACY crew before dying at the hands of his fellow aliens. Soon the Space Pendragon fired their latest weapon, called the "Pedanium Launcher" and annihilated the army of King Joes. With their leader, Harlan, crushed under King Joe Scarlet's head, the rest of the Reionics Hunters to flee the planet. Trivia *The King Joe suit from season one is reused and copied into CGI for several scenes. *During the battle between Rei's Monsters and the King Joe Black army, upon closer inspection some of the props used to display the multiple King Joe Blacks are actually toys of themselves in the "Soul of Chogokin" line. *Another version of King Joe appears in this series known as , whom is red in color and has a sword attachment replacing its gun-hand attachment, is seen in the background. However, there is only one of its kind and its appearance is in the form of a remodeled Soul of Chogokin King Joe with a red paint job. It is assumed to be a personal weapon of the Alien Pedan's Commander Harlan. **The damaged head of King Joe Scarlet was seen again during the credits of episode 11. **King Joe Scarlet may be a tribute to MS-06S Char's Zaku II from Mobile Suit Gundam, since both robots are red variants and customized version of their classes, being specifically made for their leaders (Alien Pedan Commander Harlan and Char Aznable) and serves the antagonistic faction of their series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie King Joe Black returns in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Doragory, Red King, Alien Babarue, an unknown kaiju, and Telesdon. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Nova, Verokron, Antlar, Gomess (S), and Alien Baltan before being recaptured by Belial. He then teamed up with Fire Golza, Eleking, Banpira, Gan Q, Alien Metron, Nova, Verokron, Doragory, King Pandon, and Alien Guts to take on Ultraseven. King Joe was called back by Belial to watch Reionic Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out along with the remaining monsters to fight Ultraman Zero. King Joe Black was the fourth monster to be killed by Zero's Zero Slugger Attack behind Alien Valky, Fire Golza, and Alien Guts followed by Zetton and Tyrant. Trivia *For unknown reasons, King Joe Black was replaced by its original varient in Beryudora's left arm. *It's unknown how King Black Joe was revived as he's a robot, not a living creature. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar King Joe reappeared in this side story coinciding the film, Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, after Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, King Joe (as well as Inpelaizer and Ace Killer) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's Battle Nizer. Shortly after, The Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Ultraman Zero battles with King Joe and eventually destroys the robot by chopping him in half with his Zero Sluggers. In part 2 of the special, it is revealed that an army of King Joes have been constructed to serve Beatstar, Gomora and Jean-Bot are thus seen working together to stop the army from attacking while Ultraman Zero fought with Beatstar himself. After Beatstar is defeated, the King Joe army is destroyed in the planet's destruction. Trivia *The King Joe Black suit from the original Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was modified back into the original King Joe for its appearance in the film. Ultraman Ginga S Another variant of King Joe appeared in this series where this robot was a Spark Doll under the name . This variant made an appearance in episode 3 of Ultraman Ginga S. When the Inpelaizers started to lose to Ultraman Victory, Vorst used his Chibu Spark to "MonsLive" into him to fight Victory. They both put up a good fight, but eventually, King Joe Custom managed to send Victory flying with help from the Inpelaizers. Before he could finish off Victory, however, Ultraman Ginga showed up to protect him, despite his injury from the last fight. He transfroms into his newest form, Ultraman Ginga Strium, destroys the remaining Inpelaizers, and fights King Joe Custom before he finishes off the robot with his Wide Shot. After the fight, Hikaru gives King Joe's Spark Doll to Shou. In episode 8, King Joe Custom reappeared as the last monster UltraLived by Hikaru Raido to fight Five King. The robot fired his energy blasts at the chimera, but Five King shrugged them off easily and defeated him by grabbed hold of him with his Reigubas Pincer and firing Gan Q Beam from his Gan Q Hand. Trivia *The base model for this King Joe was based on King Joe Black with the original one's paint job. *During the Ultraman Ginga series, a magazine was published where Ginga fought a DarkLived King Joe with the Ultra finished it with Ginga Sunshine. But however, neither robot nor Ultra ever met each other. Thus, the true meaning for their battle in that magazine was likely to demonstrate the Ginga Sunshine attack. *When King Joe Custom's Spark Doll scanned, the Chibu Spark and Victory Lancer read it as King Joe. It was probably due to King Joe Custom being merely a remold of the original King Joe, and not a truly unique monster. Ultraman X King Joe reappeared in episode 11 of Ultraman X, "An Unknown Friend". A robot built by the barbaric Alien Pedan, it was sent to attack Earth as their recent target. Ultraman X soon arrived to battle him, but King Joe proved to be a tough enemy and X was powerless when confronting his assaults, even his Zetton armor proved to be ineffective against the robot and his tough armor. As it targeted Asuna, X stepped in and shielded her, which awakened Cyber Gomora's consciousness, as it agreed to help Daichi and materialized. Soon, Cyber Gomora and X team up to take down the robot, as Gomora landed the first blow with his Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave his before X used Max's Max Galaxy to deliver the finishing attack, the Maximum Cannon. King Joe was last seen exploding from the attack and reduced to scraps pieces, ending Alien Pedan's invasion. A cybernetic version of King Joe, , was created based on the Spark Doll, now contained in a Cyber Card. In episode 19, Wataru used the Cyber King Joe card sent by Rui and Mamoru to equip the Sky Musketty with King Joe's Destroy Cannon, along with the Ultlaser, to stop EX Gomora from rampaging. It was used again in an attempt to halt Zaigorg's efforts from destroying Carlos Industries, alongside Cyber Gomora and the Land Musketty's Red King Armor Piercing Bullet. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, King Joe's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, King Joe, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber King Joe's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. King Joe, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Suit actor: Daisuke Terai *In the original planning, it was supposed to be King Joe Custom instead of the original one, and is one of the most dangerous opponent faced by Xio. In said planning, King Joe Custom's power was enhanced to the point of hacking Xio's base and their technologies, rendering them useless. **Nonetheless prior to the episode's airing, in Ultraman Festival 2015, King Joe Custom still retained its ability to separate into four ships, something which was never shown in Ultraman Ginga S. Ultraman Orb King Joe reappeared in episode six of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Jugglus Juggler in a card game with Alien Nackle Nagus and Alien Metron Tarude. Ultra Fight Orb King Joe was revived by Reibatos alongside Gudon, Twin Tail, Birdon, Vict Lugiel, and Hyper Zetton to fight Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb. He teamed up with Birdon and Vict Lugiel to take on Orb, but despite the fact that three of them outnumbered him, Orb kept all three of them at bay with his combat skills and got the long end of his sword. After Vict Lugiel and Hyper Zetton were defeated, King Joe managed to overpower Orb in his Hurricane Slash form for a little while by grabbing his sword before he could attack, but the latter broke free and transformed into Specium Zeperion form to chase after Reibatos. He and Gudon tried to go after Orb, but Zero stopped them from going any further by attacking them, but this left him wide open for Birdon's fireball attack. When Ultraseven showed up to help Zero, the robot found himself fighting his old archrival once again. King Joe fights with Seven without defending himself much to the point that he is thrown to the ground and hit multiple times by Seven. At the end, Seven uses his Eye Slugger to slash around his body to King Joe. After being damaged with the weapon of Seven in his head, King Joe explodes. Ultraman Geed Ultraman R/B King Joe was brought into action when D.R.L.N. was hacked by an unknown source, being assembled in the underground. Its first action was to imprison Asahi Minato inside its cockpit, which was being filled with deadly Pedanium gas. Coming up with a plan to rescue Asahi, Saki Mitsurugi entered the cockpit via jetpack while Ultraman Rosso distracted the robot but he was unable to make a dent in it. After Isami Minato finished restoring D.R.L.N. to normal, he joined the battle as Ultraman Blu when Saki managed to get herself and Asahi out of the robot. Unfortunately, D.R.L.N. was unable to stop King Joe. The two Ultramen then used the opposing elements of fire and water via their R/B Sluggers, the difference in temperature causing King Joe's armor to crack. Ultraman Ruebe then had a brief fight with King Joe, until D.R.L.N. used the Monster Restraint System to stun King Joe. Ruebe then finished it off via the Ruebe Vortex Buster. From its remains, Saki used her Gyro to create its R/B Crystal. Trivia *King Joe's kidnapping of Asahi is similar to Galactron's kidnapping of Naomi in Ultraman Orb. *The King Joe suit had been repainted for its appearance in R/B, overall giving it a more modern and helping it look more in line with other things from Aizen Tech. Data : Also known as in ULTRA MONSTERS. King Joe can fire two electrical bolts from its eyes, that combines into one. The color of this is different for each appearance. *Separation Ships: King Joe can separate into four ships at will. These ships can fly at incredible speeds. The separation and reformation only takes mere seconds. ** : In its separative ship form, all ships can launch the Eldritch Shot separately. These can also combine into one powerful beam of energy. *Super Strength: King Joe is capable of lifting heavy objects, such as those of a delivery ship whose weight is 100,000 t. *Escape Saucer: the first King Joe's torso contained a saucer bay which allows its pilot(s) to escape via a circular saucer should King Joe be destroyed in battle. * : King Joe's body is made up of a special metal armor called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to all but the strongest attacks, even Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. **Underwater Adaptation: Presumed to be a result of the Pedan's science, each of King Joe's ships (or presumably the robot itself) can normally operate underwater in a similar way to submarines. * : King Joe can surround it's body in a shield of energy, capable of blocking attacks like Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, and zapping foes on contact. *Autopilot: Although the model in Ultraseven and Ultraman Max were shown to be piloted by alien invaders, succeeding models and future appearances suggested that King Joe possess the ability to be set into autopilot, carrying orders through programming. ::;Ultraman R/B * : A tractor beam used to abduct people into its cockpit. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : King Joe jumps and sits onto the opponent before it sends a barrage of chop attacks. This is an allusion to its first battle with Ultraseven. * : A tag-team attack with King Joe Black. Both King Joe models fire their Eldritch Shot in unison. ::;Ultraman Festival 2009 In Ultraman Festival 2009, King Joe was given multiple arm attachments to entertain the spectators by choosing their ideal ones. *Right Arm: ** ** ** *Left Arm: ** ** ** :;Weakness As stated in episode 15 of Ultraseven, the only material that is able to counter Pedanium is the Ryton R30. This is evidenced when it was fired upon, causing King Joe to respond by ceasing its motion and tremble into explosion. King Joe Eldritch Shot Y.png|Eldritch Shot (Seven) King Joe Eldritch Shot R.png|Eldritch Shot (X) Ultraman X-King Joe Screenshot 001.jpg|Separation Ships King Joe Separative Eldritch Shot.png|Separative Eldritch Shot King Joe Escape Saucer.png|Escape Saucer King Joe Electric Shield.png|Pedanium Shutter (Seven) KingJoeBarrier.gif|Pedanium Shutter (R/B) KingJoeTractorBeam.gif|Pedanium Tractor King Joe Weapon pt 1.jpg|Right Arm attachments King Joe Weapon pt 2.jpg|Left Arm attachments - Generation II= King Joe II :;Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin:Planet Pedan → dock in Heavy New Konan Industry :;Powers and Weapons * : Also known as in ULTRA MONSTERS. King Joe can fire two electrical bolts from its eyes, that combines into one. Unlike the original, the color of this attack is now blue. *Enhanced speed and agility: Thanks to the modifications made by the New Konan Heavy Ariake factory, King Joe II's speed and agility increased greatly where he was able to separate into four ships and reform in a quick succession unlike the original. *Separation Ships: When needed, King Joe II can become four different ships at will and separate itself into four different, separate attack spaceships at incredible speeds and allow him to fly through the air at fast speeds, each capable of swimming, flying, and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second, and reforming at the same speeds also in just a few seconds. While in this form each King Joe attack ship can fire homing missiles and a missile-strength bolt of electricity. * : King Joe II's body is made up of a special metal armor called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to all but the strongest attacks, even Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. King Joe II Dest Ray.png|Dest Ray KingJoe2FastSplit.gif|Separation Ships - Max ver.= - Big= King Joe (Max Version) :;Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons * : King Joe can fire two electrical bolts from its eyes, that combines into one. * : Since this King Joe is under ownership of Alien Zetton, he is built from the mineral of Planet Zetton, hence the differences of its interior mechanism compared to original model. **Atomic Reconstruction: Thanks to the Zettonium metal's properties, King Joe can reconstitute itself within atomic scale. ***Size Change: King Joe can disguise itself as a harmless remote controlled man-sized robot. This diminutive form is rather different compared to its gigantic proportions. ***Separation Ships: Like the original King Joe, this model can separate into four different ships. The only differences is that two of its components are left and right legs instead of waist and lower leg. These parts also bore their own individual names: ****Head & Limb: ****Torso: ****Right leg: ****Left leg: ***Durability: The Zettonium metal is capable of surviving aerial assaults and being used as a ramming attack. It however falls down to the Max Galaxy's Galaxy Cannon. King Joe Electric Energy Lighting Bolts.png|Eldritch Shot King Joe Size Change.png|Atomic Reconstruction King Joe Separation Ships (Max).png|Separation Ships }} - Remodeled= - Custom= King Joe Custom :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons * : King Joe Custom has and is equipped with a large cannon as in place of a right hand/arm. ::;Ultraman Festival 2015 *Separation Ships: When needed, King Joe Custom can become four different ships at will and separate itself into four different, separate attack spaceships at incredible speeds and allow him to fly through the air at fast speeds, each capable of swimming, flying, and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second, and reforming at the same speeds also in just a few seconds. While in this form each King Joe attack ship can fire homing missiles, smoke trails with messages, and a missile-strength bolt of electricity. ** : In this state, the King Joe Custom can launch their infamous lightning bolt attack to the opponent. King Joe Custom Pedanium Launcher.png|Pedanium Launcher }} - Army Type= : A reinforced variation of the original King Joe's Dest Ray. When needed, King Joe Black can create and then fire two, separate, blue lightning bolts of electrical energy and have them fire from the two knobs of plate on top his face/forehead, his chest and anywhere while being four ships. As they fire, the bolts will come together and combine into one, forming large, strong, missile-strength energy bolt of electricity. ** : In its separative ship form, all ships can launch the Eldritch Shot in unison. * : When needed, King Joe Black can separate his body and becoming four different, separate, attack space ship vehicles and reassemble at will that allow him to fly through the air at incredibly fast speeds, all equipped with various strength weapons and each capable of flying and and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second and capable of reforming at the same speeds in just a few seconds also. This not only allows him to fly long distances, even in space, but can also be used to escape enemy attacks. While in this form, each of King Joe Black’s long unit attack ships can homing missiles, smoke trails with messages, emit powerful, purple energy blasts of energy that can completely destroy weaker monsters in a few hits. ** : Energy blasts that attack the enemies in aerial combat. ** : Fired from his arm cannon, King Joe Black can launch a powerful, large, purple orb blast of energy from his arm cannon when in Flight Mode. Each unit releases energy and it meets at the cannon. This orb is capable of following an opponent’s every move before striking, homing in on its enemies, and has enough power to rival Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave and kill monsters in one shot. * : King Joe Black has and is equipped with a large cannon as in place of a right hand/arm. This cannon is extremely powerful, able to create massive explosions just as big as he and can fire missile-strength shots in rapid succession that can destroy most monsters in a single shot and also bring down monsters like Gomora, Litra, and Eleking in a single assault. Not only does this cannon work well as a ranged attack, but it can also even be used as an effective melee weapon, swung as if a hammer, bludgeoning his opponents. **Launcher Ray: In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, King Joe Black was able to fire a powerful purple colored ray from the Pedanium Launcher. This could be exclusive to its revived state. * : King Joe Black's body has and is made up of a highly reinforced, special metal armor, called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to even the toughest of attacks. It can withstand nearly any physical attack and also allows him to stand up to powerful assaults like Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave, Litra's fireballs, and Eleking's electric discs at once and not receive so much as a scratch. Most physical attacks have little to no effect and can simply swipe attacks like Zetton's rechannel ray. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : King Joe Black spins while firing with his Pedanium Launcher. * : A tag-team attack with a normal King Joe. Both King Joe models fire their Eldritch Shot in unison. King Joe Black Seperation Flight Mode Ships.png|King Joe Black Flight Mode King Joe Black Homing Energy Orb Fireball.png|Hyper Pedanium Buster King Joe Black Arm Cannon.png|Pedanium Launcher King Joe Black Launcher Ray.png|Launcher Ray King Joe Black Pedanium Armor.gif|Pedanium - Scarlet= King Joe Scarlet :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Pedan :;Powers and Weapons * : King Joe Scarlet's right hand has a lance that can be used in both direct and long range combat. }} - Game= : King Joe's main arm cannon. * : King Joe's alternate weapon, an arm blade which can be switched from the Pedanium Launcher to Pedanium Blade. The blade itself is absurdly sharp and can cut through almost any material. * : Should King Joe received injuries, its attack would gradually increase. * : If King Joe received heavy damage or its life gauge nearing depletion, King Joe can activate Overboost, a failsafe program that instantly heightens the strength of its attacks. :;Weakness Despite the superiority this King Joe held, its attack range is reduced to players who run counterclockwise. - Plasma Metal= Plasma Metal King Joe is one of the bosses of Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier. It was stated to be a normal King Joe whose interior taps into the power of Plasma Soul, causing its entire body to undergo a major reconstruction. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Unknown - Orichalcum= Orichalcum King Joe is one of the hidden bosses of Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier. It basically shares the same history as Plasma Metal King Joe, only that instead of a Plasma Metal, a rare Orichalcum-type Plasma Soul reacted with its interior. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Unknown }} - Cyber= Cyber King Joe :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/25 :;Powers and Weapons * : Cyber King Joe's main attack, launching a powerful red laser. - Perfect= Perfect King Joe is a robot that appears in the second stage of Ultraman Festival 2017. It was built by Alien Pedan with the collaboration of three other alien invaders, who contributed their invasion robots' parts: *Alien Mimy's Iron Rocks *Alien Wild's Nurse *Alien Banda's Crazygon :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Cannons: From Iron Rocks, King Joe possess three barrel cannons on its back. *Tail Whip: From Nurse's own torso. *Pincer: From Crazygon's pincer, although King Joe incorporates it to its left arm instead of right. }} Spark Doll - UlTrans= }} King Joe's Spark Doll was used in Ultraman Ginga S, where the item was revealed as part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. He gave it to Alien Guts Vorst for him to MonsLive with the Chibu Spark until it was lost to Shou, who used it for his own reasons. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage *Alien Guts Vorst used it to MonsLive into the said robot to aid the Inpelaizers in fighting Ultraman Victory before losing to Ultraman Ginga Strium. *As Ultraman Victory, Shou used the doll to UlTrans with his Victory Lancer to turn his right arm into the weapon of King Joe Custom, . He used it against Gudon, Vakishim, Gan Q, his clones, Birdon, Vict Lugiel, Aribunta, and Alien Magma. *King Joe Custom was among the three Spark Dolls that Hikaru borrowed from Shou while the other UPG members were busy reviving Ginga and Victory. As the last Spark Doll to be used, Hikaru/King Joe Custom fired at Five King but the bullets were repelled and destroyed. King Joe was finally replaced with Ginga in the end. *Yapool took the data taken from studying Victory's UlTrans and used it to modify Victory Killer so that he can use the King Joe Launcher. First used on Ultraman Ace. Other Media Ultra Zone King Joe appeared in Ultra Zone performing on a live talk show with Nurse as puppets. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier A Plasma Kaiju King Joe made an appearance in the TV Short Series version of the Ultra Frontier Arcade game. This particular King Joe was one of the hardest Plasma Kaiju to defeat due to its Plasma Soul only appearing when it combines or releases its parts. Guts Gunner Garm had a personal vendetta against this particular Plasma Kaiju due to it being the cause of his brother's demise. After being injured when King Joe attacked the asteroid they were hiding, Magma Master Magna took his place in sniping the Plasma Soul. Magna successfully destroyed the Kaiju with the help of Baltan Battler Barel, who purposely let himself get defeated to install his Thunder Boomerang on the unsuspecting King Joe's connection joints, leaving a clear opening in the Plasma Kaiju's body. It reappeared at the end of Plasma Killersaurus Hunting alongside Red King, Dinosaur Tank, Antlar, Eleking, Verokron, Neronga, Gandar, and Super Earth Gomora and about to face off against the trio and along with many Alien Metron, Waroga, Kyrieloid, Alien Zarab, other Alien Guts, Alien Babarue, Alien Chibu in exosuits, Yapool, Alien Temperor, Alien Nackle, and other Alien Magma. Ultraman: Another Genesis The Another Genesis version of King Joe is a giant robot whose gigantic even to a normal Ultra. Ultraman Story 0 King Joe appeared, with his masters, the Alien Pedans, attacking Planet Buffalo. He fought and defeated Ultraseven in space, sending him falling to the planet. He later abducted several of the cow like creatures native to the planet for his master's tests. Later he fought with Miclas, breaking of his horn, and fought with Ultraseven who eventually fell victim to the planet's cold weather. Seven was saved when Miclas used his fire breath to pierce the clouds and provide sunlight, and he then defeated King Joe, using a boomerang made from Miclas's horn (the creature Miclas mutated from was known for having incredibly strong horns), which pierced his strong armor and destroyed the robots and its masters together. Kaiju Busters King Joe appears in the game among the many Kaiju that the player may fight in combat. King Joe is seen in two different forms, one being the normal design, while the other is designated as the . The "Newest Version" has notable design variations, such as purple eyes and an arm that rotates between being a gun and a blade. KJMB.png King_Joe1.png In popular culture Haitai Nanafa , Eleking, and King Joe in Haitai Nanafa]] A moe anthropomorphism of King Joe appears in episode 20 of anime Haitai Nanafa. Toy/Figure release info HG Ultra Series *King Joe table cockpit (HG Ultra Series, 2014) **Release Date: 2014/7/25 ***Shipping Date: 2014/11 (Estimated) **Material: PVC・ABS **Age recommendation: 15 years and up **Size: ***Chair: About 25 X 35 X 95 mm ***Table: ****Diameter: 130 mm ****Height: 80 mm **Made in: China As part of the "HG Ultra Series" gashapon toy celebration, three sets of aliens that had fought the Showa Ultras, Yapool Man, Alien Pedan and Black Directive was released. The set can be sold on available gashapon machines at Japan while shipping would be available in November 2014. Alien Pedan was released alongside with a table cockpit that used to pilot King Joe. Notes *The picture shown was a prototype as of the actual figure might appear to be different. SoC_King_Joe.jpeg|Soul of Chokogin King Joe SoC_King_Joe_Black.jpeg|Soul of Chokogin King Joe Black 1991_King_Joe.jpeg|The 1991 King Joe figure. KJB_1.jpeg|The First King Joe Black figure. KJB_2.jpeg|The second King Joe Black Bandai figure. ja:キングジョー id:King Joe Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Armies Category:King Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Kaiju Busters Kaiju